Lily Comes Back
by SerenieBeanie1998
Summary: During the Battle, Lily wakes up. Poppy finds her and gives her a quick explanation. Lily is helping but searching for her son, will she find him? Will he believe her when she finds him? Will anyone believe her? Can she bring back the dead? Can she help the Longbottoms? Or is this too much for a certain red-headed woman called Lily Marie Evans-Potter?
1. The Return

Hello again, here is my next fan-fiction story about Harry's mother coming back to life during the battle of Hogwarts. I hope you like the idea, I'm thinking of making it quite long, but what do you think as this is just a small taster?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, unfortunately ;)

Lily P.O.V:

My heavy eyelids opened, Harry? James? Where was I? I could hear distinct crying and shouting. I peered round the white and empty room. I was in the Hogwarts hospital wing. Swinging my slightly limp legs round the edge of the bed, I wondered what happened…

*flash back*

_''lils, its him! Take harry, run! I'll hold him off! Hurry, there is no time! Get help, save our son! I love you both. HURRY!''_

_Sobbing, I grabbed my innocent baby boy and dashed upstairs to remember my wand on the kitchen counter, as I turned to go back I heard the evil high pitched laugh and saw a flash of green. James was dead, I had no time to waste, I had to save my baby, the last piece of my husband on this earth. I ran to the nursery shushing the whimpering child in my arms, I put him in the cot and pushed the dresser in the way. That should buy us a few useful seconds, I then threw as much floopowder into the fireplace as I could with my shaking hands, I shouted 'Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' as I knew I would never get Harry and back into the Jade green flames in time. _

_''He is here Albus, send help! I've got to save Harry'' I shouted frantically into his office._

_Then I heard the spell begin... ''BOM..!''_

_I jumped off the floor and ran to the cot. The door was gone, I could see his evil eyes glinting sadistically at me, mocking me, but I had a few seconds till he removed the dresser from his path just like he removed James._

_''Harry, Mumma loves you. Dada loves you. Be safe, be strong.''_

_I tried my best to save my baby, arguing, begging and pleading. The last thing I remember was seeing my life flash before my eyes…me and Tuney, Hogwarts letter, Hogwarts years, James, the Marauders and Alice, becoming an auror, my wedding, finding out I was pregnant, Tuney's wedding, my baby's birth, my nephew's birthday, Harry's birthday, our anniversary, Christmas's and this morning._

_Then came the green light and Harry's cries. All was black._

What had happened? Why wasn't I dead? Where was my baby?

Poppy suddenly came bustling in grabbing bundles of potions and turning away, suddenly she spun back…

''..Lily? No-no, this is some death eater joke, isn't it…'' suddenly a jet of blue light shot toward me from her wand.

''No, it's really me, Poppy!''

''Prove it!'' another jet of bright yellow light came toward me

''Um…Harry was born here at 2pm and he weighed 8lbs! You hit James during his birth because he was complaining about me hurting his hand and taking too long to...in his words-Pop it out?!''

Poppy gasped, ''It is you?'' tears welled up in her grey eyes. ''Oh Lily, quick, help us, your wand is in the Headmasters office, I will explain along the way but grab that case of potions and lets hurry!''

I ran after the matron, my eyes staring at the destruction of the walls I once called my home, Poppy said suddenly out of breath...

''Harris alive, he survived on your love, you also survived for some unknown to me reason, Dumbledore knew, but right now, Voldemort and his Death-eaters are attacking the castle, Harry's fighting him and looking for something..? He needs you. So let's hurry, we have got to hurry.''

I nodded, then came the high-pitched voice of Voldemort telling them they had one hour, Poppy accio'd my wand as she ran toward the great hall, I helped best I could with my limited knowledge of what was going on, healing people and comforting families. However, I just wanted to find my son! Many people were suspicious of me but after revealing information to them they hugged me exclaiming that they didn't I survived or that they didn't know where Harry was but saw him dashing round the castle hexing people and moving. I just nodded; about to go look for them when a familiar body sprawled on the floor took my attention. No, it couldn't be. No! I wasn't I felt my heart sink. It was. It was Remus. I ran toward him in disbelief, checking his pulse whilst tears blurred my eyes, I felt my body collapse but during me doing this I could see a piece of parchment in his pocket. The marauders map!

Quickly she muttered the phrase that choked her up more and searched frantically for the label that should of read ''H. Potter'' she searched until she saw him leaving the castle, she ran in that direction, shouting and still crying.

''Harry! Harry?! Come back! Harry? Stop! '' But his figure kept moving toward the forbidden forest. I heard someone call my name behind me, irritated I turned about to glare at them.

''Lily? Lily potter?!''

There were 3 students about 17. One was a bushy brown haired girl and the others were a boy and girl with the distinct red Weasley hair.

''yes..?'' she replied annoyed, she wanted to find harry, but she kept getting distracted.

She heard the brown haired girl say, 'Ginny! It may not even be her, we better check.'' The said louder

''if it's really you, what is James Potter's and Harry Potter's patronus?''

''um, James's was a stag and I don't know Harry's…he was too young to produce one at 1.''

''it's her 'mione' 'said the red haired boy. They all nodded.

''I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron and Ginny Weasley, we are all Harry's best friends.''

''lily potter, but I really must go find my…''

Suddenly the horrible and high voice of voldemort pierced the halls. ''Harry potter is dead.''

Ginny collapsed to her knees, Ron put his hands over his face, Hermione's face blanked, my whole body shut down.

''no! No! Not my baby boy!''

I ran out to the courtyard to see for myself, I saw his body crumpled in Hagrids arms, his glassed askew on his face, his eyes closed. Hermione ran to my side dragging a sobbing Ginny too. My knees buckled at the heart-breaking sight but Minerva caught me, her own tears pouring out.

Voldemort began to laugh and talk but all I could think was about my innocent baby, gurgling as James blew bubbles a ticked him, my baby boy hugging me and nestling his head into my neck when I came home and James was watching him.

How could anyone do this to him?

Dazed, I moved my attention to the scene that Voldemort was creating; I wrapped my arm around Ginny, half for comforting myself and half for her. I could tell that she loved Harry very much and how heartbroken she really was, she seemed to appreciate the comfort as Hermione was now in Ron's arms looking as white as a sheet and deathly still.

However, like I was after every death, I was in denial, any minute he would leap up or would disappear into thin air leaving as all shocked. I watched Alice's son walk forward, part of me wanted to run down and protect her son like she would do with mine, but my body wouldn't move.

I felt a swell of pride for my Godson-Neville standing up like that, but I just wanted to move and collect my baby in my arms and tell him everything was going to be alright.

Caught up I my daydream, I heard someone shout ''Where is Harry gone''

I panicked, before realising I had the mad still clutched in my hand, I looked at the label standing about 5 meters in front of me…he had the cloak, suddenly I surged forward, my hands grabbing the air frantically for the silvery cloak but a random man stopped me from going any further, I recognised him as Aberforth Dumbledore. But before I fought him off, Harry revealed himself. I could only see the back of his head and hear his voice before the commotion occurred, people screaming and moving, I reached out to grab Harry, protect him from this evil being but I lost him. I felt like a terrible mother for not being able to protect my son.

I got pushed with the crowd toward the hall, where the giant fight broke out; I leaped to help the struggling students fight off the Carrows and Selwyn before searching for Harry. I saw Bellatrix get blasted away and I presumed her dead. Then came the fight. I pushed forward but people pushed me back, I tried and tried again but people just formed a wall around the pair of them. Then I was mesmerised by what was happening…

I watched Harry confidently circling Voldemort, Voldemort circling back even though he was alone. When Voldemort said the dreaded killing curse I closed my eyes, I heard harry shout out his own defense but I knew it wasn't going to be strong enough to defeat Voldemort, I felt myself become more heartbroken, I thought he came back to me only to lose him again. When I heard the cheers and happy noise I opened my eyes, my son stood there dazed as people ran toward him, shaking his hand and hugging him. I stayed back along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny by the door. I saw him slip the invisibility cloak on and I waited, suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder and a wand pressed against my neck. It was Harry.

''Who are you? What are you doing here? Voldemort just was defeated, shouldn't you have been gone…''

I cut him off, ''It's really me harr…''

He cut me off again. ''My real mother died when I was one, I've been to her grave, I've seen the memories of her dead. Even though I couldn't resurrect her with the stone''

''it's me Harry, I promise!''

''Prove it!''

I looked at his friends for guidance but they stood back letting me handle my son on my own.

''Um, your father was born on the 17th October and I was born on the 12th May. We were head boy and girl? James's patronus is a stag and mine is a doe. The prophesy could have been two boys, you and nevi…''

Before she could finish, Harry had flung his arms round her neck, I hugged him back kissing the top of his head, I relished in the moment, knowing of things I was had to do. but now Harry was my priority.

What do you think? The idea came to me in a dream and I've started the next chapter if you all liked it that much. , make sure you leave me a review to let me know what you think!

Until next-time, Serena :)


	2. Teddy and the Start of the Fix

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, its quite late so im going to post a really short chapter and then a long one when I have time. Thank you to all the people following the story, you have no idea how happy it made me! Please leave me a review! The more reviews I get the more I get reminded to write! Enjoy:)

Harry POV:

My mother's arms sprung around me immediately-shielding me, she smelt like cinnamon and apple…like home and comfort. I had so many things to ask her but I just wanted to be held like I was in her arms for as long as possible. I felt the warm salty tears pour out of my eyes, betraying me in my cool mask. But the dam broke and I sobbed into her warm neck, inhaling her comfort like there was no tomorrow.

''Shhhh, Sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much, be strong Harry, you've done so well! Look what you have accomplished! Your father and I are extremely proud! We both love you baby boy.''

Finally after what felt like a day, I lifted my head and looked at my mother properly. She was slightly shorter than me with shoulder length rich auburn and gold hair, she had ivory skin with a few freckled on her nose but the most striking thing was her almond shaped, emerald eyes. They were glistening with unshed tears. She was definitely beautiful.

''Why are you here?''

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. I immediately regretted it, her face dropped slightly and she looked hurt.

''I didn't mean it that way. I mean, how are you here? Am I dreaming?"

''No sweetheart, I'm not sure but we have all the time in the world to work it out!''

I saw Professor Flitwick walk up to my mum, exclaiming how great it was to see his favourite student alive, she bent over and hugged him, I was angry that he ruined our conversation but I knew we would talk later. I walked up the stairs to the headmasters' office and fixed my wand, I then snapped the elder wand and put the pieces into the fire, to be burned and be gone forever.

''Incendio'' I muttered and turned to speak to the portrait of Dumbledore.

''Professor? How is my mother alive?''

''Well, Harry, that night when voldemort tried to kill your family, his killing curse just missed her, it skimmed over her skin on her arm which made her fall into a heavy magical...coma? I think that's the word.''

''Why didn't you tell me? 'Harry replied angrily

''Because you were too young, and then it would have affected you and your choices upto now, it was also because, we didn't know for sure if she would wake up, this way, if she did you would be notified but if she didn't awake you wouldn't re-lose her.''

I glared at him, my anger built but I decided to ask another question

''Why…when during the fight with Voldemort in the graveyard did she come out of the wand with everyone else he had killed?''

''Because Harry, m'dear boy, it wasn't who Tom had killed, it was who that deadly spell affected. The spell didn't kill Lily but it made her fall into a coma.''

''Oh, thank you Professor, is there anyway that my dad could be alive?''

''No, im sorry, call me Albus now Harry''

I nodded sadly and left the room to find Ginny and Hermione waiting for me.

''Harry!'' they exclaimed before enveloping my in a hug which I returned.

I spun Ginny around and kissed her on the lips, ''I'm sorry''

I heard Hermione mutter ''About time''

Before Ginny smacked her and me

''Oi! What was that for!?''

''That's for making me think that you were dead! And for leaving me!''

''I'm really sorry Gin, I love you''

''ok, I forgive you, I love you too''

Then, of all times, my mum walked in, ''Hey! No PDA! That's a detention''

We all laughed and headed down to the great hall for next instructions

The next day was clean-up day, my mother, the Weasleys, Hermione, the remaining Order of the Phoenix members, the Ministry, surviving and injured students repaired every wall, every portrait, every door and feature of Hogwarts… It was hard, knowing that I caused this mass destruction and devastation but my mum said to me ''chin up, wand up'' and I listened to her and helped to repair my first home.

Later that day, I was talking to my mum when she asked me, ''Where is Sirius?''

I felt an ice-cold blade slice through my body at his name. I felt the slight sting in my nose indicating tears were forming.

''He was taken.''

Her face was blank and emotionless. ''what...happened?''

''We were in the department of mysteries and we were ambushed, Sirius and the order appeared. He was fighting for me, protecting me. They took…him, just left!'' Guilt racked every sob and noice that left my mouth, Mum was right in front of me and she gathered me in her arms like a baby, shushing me, telling me it wasn't my fault. She wasn't helping me, I wanted someone to tell me that I had caused Remus, Fred, Colin, Ted Tonks, Snape, Dobby and many more to die. It was all my fault and I couldn't believe no-one could agree with me.

However, even though it was my fault, I desperately wanted to believe her, hug her back and stop saying that it was my fault, but deep down it was, and no-one could help me.

*dinner time*

Everyone crowded the great hall, the tables had been moved together to create a giant one that would seat all 100 of us. I sat down between Ron and Ginny with Lily and Hermione opposite us, they were chatting about muggle creations and books . Everyone dug in, munching and crunching the meal, everyone but me. I sat staring at the wall where I had blasted voldemort too. I hated that man. I hated him, with every fibre of my being. But he was gone; I had to let it go. Madame Pomfrey had recommended a magical physiatrist to me and my mother but all I wanted to do was find Sirius and Teddy in my free time instead of talk about me and my feelings.

I rose from the table, abruptly and turned to leave, Ginny grabbed my hand and I carry on walking…Teddy. I hadn't even thought of him or Tonks. I felt like an awful Godfather as I side-alonged with Ginny.

We arrived at her house, and knocked on the door. No-one answered. I precariously turned the knob to find it open…I suppose it was safe now, we could relax and sit around with our wands in the next room but I was still worried. I could hear teddy's soft wails coming from inside, Ginny and I ran out the winding staircase searching for the source of the noise and where it was coming from.

At last I pulled open the door and saw little teddy crying in his cot, I jogged forward and scooped him into my arms, I was worried I would drop or hurt him but somehow he was in my arms, but he didn't shush. Panicking, I passed him to Ginny who stopped his wails from the moment he was in her rocking arms. Jealousy surged through my sea of emotions. He was my godchild.

Where was Tonks?

I went into the joining bedroom to see, who I assume was Tonks. She had brown mousey hair, not anything as vivacious as the bubble-gum pink it once was. She was slumped, just staring at a picture of Remus and her.

She turned suddenly to me, tears pouring down her red and lifeless face. '' I can't hold Teddy, I can't look at him, I can't think about him! All I can see is Remus! I can't look after him, I can't care for him. All I feel is nothing''

I looked her shocked, before Ginny meekly replied, ''why Tonks?He is your son...surely...''

Her face contorted with anger. ''BECAUSE HE IS REMUS, EVERYIME HE LOOKS AT ME I CAN JUST SEE REMUS! AND REMUS PROMISED ME HE WOULDNT LEAVE ME! HE PROMISED, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!''

''Tonks…''I started to say before she cut me off

''no. no Harry. Take Teddy away from me before I…I…''

She broke down in sobs, Ginny ran to comfort her but she was still holding teddy. Tonks turned…

''GET OUT NOW! ALL OF YOU, LEAVE!''

Scared as she grabbed her wand, we ran out of the house and appararated back to Hogwarts. Now what?

What do you think? My next chapter is being written, so I will update soon! Please leave me a review!

Until next time, Serena:)


	3. Moving on, Life Restoration?

Hiya. How'd you like the last chapter? Thank you to everyone who have reviewed or followed this story! This one is for you! This is just a calm chapter; the action is coming next time!

Lily POV:

I watched as Harry and Ginny left, I was ready to follow when I thought better. I sat observing everyone in the room, Molly and Arthur sat on either side of their son George, he seemed lonely but I barely knew him. I knew they had 7 children called…William/Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny and that Fred died when a wall collapsed on him. Percy left the family after a while when no-one believed Harry. I was always a little wary of him but I also had sympathy for the family, so refrained from glaring at him or making subtle comments.

All the surviving Professors sat together whispering amongst themselves, I heard a few words such as ''Severus'' ''Headmaster'' ''Killed'' ''Harry said.'' and others, I then turned to Hermione and asked her the question that was killing me.

''Hermione, What happened to Severus Snape''

She looked at me, trying to hide her emotions that ran through her face such as anger and hurt, but I saw right through her and she knew it.

''Um, well. He was a Professor here whilst Dumbledore was alive…he, um, taught potions and was part of the Order of the Phoenix'' I knew he always wanted to do something with potions, but become a professor! I felt sorry for Harry, Sev was my friend but he was nothing but harsh and biased.

''Was he Head of Slytherin too?''

She nodded quickly.

I scoffed, ''I bet he was harsh and biased''

She didn't reply, she wasn't telling me something...

''What aren't you telling me?" I outright said to her, she looked shocked and sighed.

''Um, he killed Professor Dumbledore and became Headmaster, he was really cruel and he was murdered by Voldemort snake during the battle. However he gave Harry some of his memories, Snape was always on the light side after your supposed death, Dumbledore told him to kill him and Snape always loved you, till the moment he died which meant he was always protecting Harry, Harry was there when he died, he made Harry look at him so the last think Snape saw was your eyes.''

Tears welled up in my eyes, was I unnecessarily harsh? I mean, I shunned him from every thought, speech and memory. He was my first proper friend though, but what he said was unforgivable even if it did just slip out of his mouth in shame and embarrassment. After I stopped talking to him he tried numerous times a day to apologise and warn me about Potter, in fact the only reason I gave James one chance to take me to Hogsmead for a butterbeer was for Snape to leave me alone, who knew that I would fall in love with my Jamie. My heart felt like someone ripped it in half. I bit my lip to stop tears from falling but I knew Hermione knew as she tentatively wrapped her arm around me.

I heard voices ask if I was ok but Ron told them to mind their own business in more colourful words which made me chuckle. Harry had some great friends.

Just as I was about to voice my thoughts, I heard a baby start crying and a female voice shush him gently. Everyone turned to the noise and I wasn't prepared for the sight. Molly and I ran over to our children and Ron repeated his colourful words to get us some privacy.

''What happened?'' I asked ''Who is this baby? Where is his parents?!''

Ginny replied looking upset and worried. ''Teddy Lupin, Remus and Tonks son''

I looked shocked but took him from Molly's arms as she was called by Bill to something.

''Remus has a son! Wow, he is just like him! But why have you got him and why do you both look angry?''

Harry looked at me and said ''Tonks can't care for him, so she gave him to us.''

''But why you?''

''I am Teddy's Godfather''

I looked at him, at 17 having to raise a baby, ''I will help you, so will Molly. You won't be alone!''

He nodded and thanked me, I rolled my eyes,

''What are mothers for, that and taking you shopping. Tomorrow we are going to find a new house and new stuff. Ginny and Teddy can come and help if they want as I'm sure Ginny will be moving in soon.''

They looked at me blankly, I laughed…''I'm not stupid, and I can hear and see''

Harry stuck his tongue out at me, grabbed Ginny's hand and sat down to finish his dinner, leaving me with Teddy. I looked at the tiny baby, how could his mother shun him! Even if he looked so much likes Remus with grey eyes and his scruffy sandy brown hair. I sat down as everyone took their turn 'oohing and 'ahhhing' over him. I sighed, I was practically yesterday when Harry was that big but now he was looking after a baby with his girlfriend. Would things ever get simpler?

The next morning I went to the dorm where Harry was sleeping to wake him, to find him in bed snuggling with Ginny. I freaked.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

He opened his eyes as Teddy began to cry, I scooped him up and looked at the young couple. They were both blushing and to my delight- fully clothed.

''Mum, it's not what it looks like! I called Ginny up at 3am because couldn't get Teddy back to sleep, she helped and then fell asleep on the bed with him in her arms, so instead of waking her I moved Teddy and fell asleep next to her…"

I stared at him, my eyes searching for a hint of a lie, but I couldn't find one so I nodded stiffly and told them to be ready to leave in 20 minutes. I then swiftly transfigured some supplies for Teddy and gave them instructions before leaving.

Whilst sitting in the common room, I spotted Neville. I shouted his name and engulfed him in a hug. He looked surprised…

''Mrs Potter? Are you okay?''

''I'm fine Neville, I'm your God-mother, I was best friends with Alice! You are just like her…she would be so proud of you!''

''um, thank you, Mrs-Aunt Lily? Can I call you that?''

''Yes! in fact when you were little, you couldn't say Lily so you sad Qwily'' I smiled ''it was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen!''

He laughed and thanked me and I told him to net be a stranger and to visit as often as I could. He told me where to visit Alice and Frank and then he left to find a girl called 'Luna'?

Harry, Ginny and Teddy arrived eventually, yawning and mumbling. I offered both my arm and apparated into Diagon Alley. It hadn't changed. Ginny and Harry looked shocked.

''Why do you look so shocked, haven't you side-alonged with more than 2 people before?''

''We haven't but, Diagon alley was barren, nothing open and no-one except the odd death eater walking around!''

''Well, let's forget about that for now. First a house!''

We sat in the magical estate agents and found a beautiful cottage in Godrics Hollow, it was actually the one that James and I wanted but it wasn't suitable for the fidelius charm. I handed over the money and got the key. Then came furniture shopping, we bought lots of furniture for every room. Then we stopped for ice-cream, raspberry for Harry, strawberry for Ginny and a double fudge brownie for was amazing, actually it was James's favourite, but he converted me from mint-choc-chip.

Teddy started fussing so we decided to his stuff today; the rest could wait till the next day.

Harry and Teddy went ahead with my list choosing items and buying items. Ginny and I stayed back.

''So, are you going to move in with us?''

''If that's okay with you and my family, definitely.''

''It's absolutely fine with me…the house will be yours as I was offered the Potions masters and Head of Gryffindor's post in Hogwarts, I start in September.''

''Wow! That's amazing! Does Harry know? But where would you live?''

''I would stay in the castle and come home…to your house for Christmas, Easter and random times till you are married. Then just holidays so I can spend with my son, daughter-in-law, Teddy and any other bumps... And he does, but he doesn't know my living arrangements…''

She nodded, not catching on. Then she suddenly turned toward me, ''what? I'm not your future daughter-in law!''

''You will be, you will be Ginny Potter soon and Teddy will be Teddy Potter-Lupin soon!''

She just smiled hopefully. Harry then came back,

''I got everything!''

''Okay, I want an owl and I'm going to go to the bank and put the contents of one bank accounts of money into the Weasleys bank account for looking after you. You can go to the house and set up the rooms or come with me?''

''We will come with you, I want a new owl since Hedwig died''

So we walked up to the shop and I picked out a midnight black owl with a white feather tips. Harry went to get a barn own when a phoenix landed on his arm; the shop owner ran over and said quickly

''Now he has chosen you, you must take him! Phoenix's have very strong bonds with the one they choose and if you don't take him, he will die…''

Harry nodded solemnly and asked for the price.

''The phoenix is free for you Mr Potter, but I'm afraid the stand, house and any extras..like the owl will cost a total 12 Galleons and 3 sickles.''

We paid for the phoenix, owl and extras. We left and went to the bank. The goblins all glared at Harry as he entered, I knew that something happened but I asked to speak to the money transfer goblin. I would deal with Harry later.

He arrived and we were talking about the money being transferred.

''So the total of 70 million galleons and 24 thousand sickles will be transferred to the Weasley bank account as soon as we have a blood Weasley sign the contract!''

I turned to Ginny, she looked back...''NO. That's too much, I expected like 1000 Galleons and that's it.''

I waved my hand to silence her but she wouldn't have any of it.

''No! I will not allow…''

Harry interrupted like the smart lad he is, he gets that from me, whispering something inaudible in her ear. She looked pained but signed the parchment and gave a few drops of her blood willingly.

''Excellent! That will take place immediately! Now, whilst you are here Mrs Potter and Mr Potter, the key to Vault 18903 has been left for you by a one…Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for your pleasure. Here, sign this, you too Miss Weasley…now you may go. Good 'day Mrs Potter, Mr Potter, Miss Weasley and young Mr Lupin''

I dragged the two out of the room and into the Potions shop; I muttered my list out loud...

''Bat blood, Bouncing spider juice, Dandelion root, Dragon scales, Erumpent horn, Floberworm mucus, Frog brain, Horse hair, :leeches, Mandrake Root, Nettle, Peppermint drops. Pond slime, Sloth brain, Unicorn hair, Wormwood splinters and….Phoenix tears!''

I looked for my last one before the woman told me she was all out and her next delivery was September 2nd. I asked for them to be delivered to Hogwarts as soon as possible and apparated home.

Later that evening as I was making dinner with Harry, I decided to ask him what was on my mind.

''Harry, I was talking to Dumbledore about James when he mentioned there may be a way to get him back, although it would take months of research and hard efforts, we could find a way to bring him back to life. Would you want to do that?''

His face lit up like it did on Christmas and Santa came, he nodded,

''Maybe we can save Dad, Remus and Fred!''

''I hope so, but don't get your hopes up, it will take ages to find the answer and even longer to make the potion or learn the spell, if it even exists.''

Harry wasn't even listening, he was daydreaming happily, even I was happy. I would get my husband back and my best friend. But first, we had to save Sirius.

So, what'cha think? Should they be able to revive James, Remus and Fred? It's actually horselovr171's idea, so thank her! I won't update till Sunday the 26th as I am away and I can't take my laptop with me, however I will take my notebook and start the 4th chapter in my free time. Review please!

Until next time, Serena ;)


	4. Wedding bells, Sirius?

Hiya everyone, just got back late yesterday. So I'm still recovering but I will write a very short chapter as I promised! Enjoy! :)

Lily pov:

I smiled, even though I knew it was near impossible, I was going to try. I had heard of really old magic that 'supposedly' could heal loved ones. I knew harry wanted to heal everyone but I wanted to keep this between us. We would find Sirius first then revive my husband and his best friend. It was risky bringing it up, but I definitely knew it was possible, however it definately wasn't going to be easy and I needed help.

I fed teddy with a bottle that I had warmed, harry had taken Ginny out on a date so I offered to look after him. It was easy but I supposed the last time I was awake I was doing this with my own son…

_'Lily, love. I have to go to work! They need me!'_

_'No James, stay back with us. We are in hiding; you don't have to do anything for the bloody ministry!'_

_'Lily-flower, I still have to work, albeit paperwork. It will be for an hour with a disguise on. I'm an auror, I'll be fine. Love you and take care of my little prongs'_

_'Love you too, see you at 6 then'_

_When I got annoyed with James, all I did was look after my mini-James who could do nothing wrong. As I fed him expertly, he started to cry. This is when James would have come and gave him the cuddle he was expecting. I tried to hug him, but children need their fathers just as much as their mothers. _

As I was lost in my thoughts, I heard a gurgling, I coo-ed at him. If I wasn't going to do this for myself, Then I would do it for harry and teddy.

Suddenly, I heard a popping noise outside, my hand twitched toward my want but I remember the times and walked to the noise. I want expecting who I saw. My face felt hot, my eyes narrowed, I placed teddy in the travel cot and stepped in front to it.

''What do you want, Nymphadora?''

She winced at the name but replied steadily.

''my son'' she replied, I crossed my arms scrutinising her. She looked clean and freshly showed. Her faces not blotchy or stained with dry tears, her hair a light blue.

''Why now? What happened?''

''lily, I really….I doesn't know…''

'' don't know isn't good enough when looking after a young child. What you said, what you did…why would I think you wouldn't do it again in a few years?'

''lily, everyone grieves, everyone has their times of stupid errors and being overwhelmed. I would like my son, the only part I have of Remus now. I want to see him grow up, I want to hug him as s=he has nightmares or wave him off and secretly wipe my tears as he boards the Hogwarts express. And I understand that Harry and you both don't trust me, but please. For teddy's sake. For Remus's sake! Let me have my baby.''

I felt a pang, the desperation in her voice; the tears of hope and upset at her loss were familiar. It was like when the attack happened and I went into the coma, only this time I was the other person. The sting of tears began.

''no. how do I know that you won't just…''

As I began harry appeared, with Ginny beside him moments later, he smiled at teddy and rushed forward lifting him and playing with him, he kissed my cheek. Then saw his mind click.

''what are you doing here'' his voice was hard, stiff and panicked. Just like James when on that night. I felt proud.

''I want teddy back'' she stepped forward, grazing teddy's cheek with her fingertips lovingly. At her tough teddy reached out toward her. In shock, harry stepped back, Ginny ran forward and steadied him. Teddy starter to cry, reaching for his mother. My heart broke; I took teddy and passed him to her.

Harry and Ginny began to protest but teddy went silent before nestling into his mother's arms.

''you better look after him Nymphadora. I will know. Harry, Ginny and I would still like to look after him, so every weekend, we will have him at 10.''

She nodded and left quickly. I turned to the others, harry started but I glared at him and he immediately silenced.

'' and that that. We will still see him, so stop it, both of you. Now how did he date go, Ginny-dear?''

''it went lovely, Lily, we went to the beach and walked the promenade. Then we went on some muggle things called 'rides', I think, then we had a picnic on the beach. It was lovely, thank you for preparing the picnic for us,''

I nodded happily, then smiled cheekily at them, ''I'm going to bed now, no funny business!''

Harry laughed nervously but nodded, I turned to go to my room. I heard them talking. Then them stop as I climbed the stairs to my room on the far side of the cottage, I remember when James was like that.

_I was getting dressed up, James and I had been together for a year and tonight I knew he was going to ask me to become Mrs James Potter. I didn't assume but Sirius had let it slip. I was excited. I dressed in a mint green dress and straightened my hair. I heard him arrive and my mother gushes over him. She loved him more that the dunce my sister was engaged to-Vernon. She loved James, always singing his praises, but I knew Tuney hated it. _

_I gracefully walked down the stairs, I saw face break into a smile which I returned. I said bye to my parents and grabbed my wand and coat._

_We went to the beach too, walked along the promenade and went on the rides; he found it fascinating, as he was spun around and lifted off the ground. His face lit up, his eyes shone in happiness. We sat on the beach and ate a proper picnic of sandwiches, crisps, sausage rolls, pork pies, yoghurts, cakes and strawberries. We drunk butterbeer and lemonade-he had got addicted to it, revelling in the lemony taste. When my mother found out she stocked up on the ingredients, making a jug every time he came over. She must have made some for tonight. After dinner, we went to visit his parents._

_I loved his parents-Harrison and Amelia Potter. Harrison was the exacted copy of James, but Amelia was his personality but more fiery like her scarlet hair. They were warm and everything you wanted in a parent, we sat curled up on the sofas in front of the fire, taking, about 10pm they left to go to bed. I bid them goodnight, they hugged me and their son, whispering to him, I turned away to not be intrusive but they left swiftly. As I turned back, James was on one knee, a box clutched in his hand. I gasped._

_''Lily-flower, we haven't been together long but I feel like I know you, I want to see your face smiling at me for the first thing I see before I start me day, I want to see it before going to bed. I was to see us grow old with our many red and raven-haired grandchildren playing around us whilst we drink lemonade. I love you lily, will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming Mrs Lily Potter?''_

_Tears poured over my face as I nodded, he opened the box to reveal his grandmother ring, and it was a gold band with four rounded diamonds surrounding an enormous emerald. Engraved inside in a cursive but subtle hand was 'I promise to love you forever and always. ' _

_He slipped it onto my finger…._

Squeals filled the house, followed by harry laughter, I knew he asked her. It as potter tradition to propose this way, and this was only…Potter son asks bride's parents' permission, Potter mother makes food, Potter family gives son Grandmothers ring out of the family vault, Potter boy took bride out to the beach, they come back and he asks the question, she agrees and they get married. It was the only way, I told harry before when I found the ring at the vaults, it was Amelia's. It was gorgeous with a silver band and giant square diamond with three small diamonds either side. We carefully erase the previous message of 'Love you my Mela' and replaced it with 'I finally got my wish, you were my wish' it was cheesy but it was what he said to her when they made up.

I went downstairs and hugged them both, I was proud. I wished James was here, but he will be back before the wedding. I was sure of it.

The next day, we went to the burrow, an engagement party was already set up, food and guests stood around the garden. All I could here was 'congratulations' happy chatter and laughter. T was a success, we were going to have the wedding in the orchard-a Wesley family tradition and it was going to be on the 15th may. After everyone left we tidied and moved Ginny's stuff into the house, I left them to unpack and get settled as I went to the magical library.

It had a copy of every book published-magical or not, English or not. I searched and found 15 books. I checked them out on my wand then left back to read them, each were about 2000 pages long but between Myself, Harry, Ginny, Tonks, Sirius, Minerva, Molly, Arthur , Ron and Hermione it wouldn't take long.

As I was passing I decided to visit Frank and Alice. I climbed the stairs and went to the appropriate floor, I got many stares of awe but I ignored them and went into the room. Alice sat on the bed next to frank. They were blowing bubbles.

''Hello Alice, Frank!''

''Hi..? Do we know you? Oh well, take a seat! Do you have any chocolate?''

I laughed and passed over honey dukes finest chocolate over to Alice who sat and ate it, we talked for an hour before I promised to visit next week and turned around to leave. Suddenly a nurse ran to me. She wheezed a little, as she caught her breath. I could make out what she said as she repeated it…

''on….f..loor…2….we….ha…ve…s…ir….I…uu..S...b…laa…ck!''

I finally pieced it together and ran down. She pointed me to the room and I ran in there. There lay Sirius. He smiled the charming smile, as always.

'What 'up Lily!?' he said casually. I engulfed him in a hug, babbling about everything, the healer arrived after a few moments and declared him free to leave. He looked at me blankly as I side-alonged him home.

''HARRY! GINNY!'' they came running when they heard and saw him, they gasped before =hugging him harry wouldn't let go, ad Ginny was practically locked around his waist. He chuckled before changing into the familiarly shaggy furred padfoot. He licked them from ear to ear and went into the kitchen eating the food left out. Then she turned. So, where is James?

Right! I leave you there! So, Sirius is back, Tonks is back. Harry and Ginny are engaged and Lily has some books! Wow! Leave me a review and I will post hopefully within the next 2 days!

SerenaJ


	5. Its possible?

Hiya everyone, I can write properly now, I've recovered from my Cadet trip and now I can write and post everyday till I go back to school (5th Sept). So, enjoy and please write a review! Reviews make me happy. You probably think I'm stupid but every review makes me really happy. You wouldn't understand till you write...I didn't before, I thought everyone who wrote that were a lot of idiots who had no life (no offence) but it's true!

Lily POV:

Sirius turned to me, looked at me with his slate grey eyes, as they searched my face for an answer he asked again. ''Where is James, Lily?''

''Um, he is still dead.''

He let out a noise, it sounded like a wounded animal. I could see the questions going through his mind, the guilt at thinking it. I could hear his mind working…'why is Lily here but not James?' 'Why did they both not die?' 'Why didn't my brother for all intents and purposes survive?' Then came the guilt of thinking the questions, I almost felt guilty too for giving him the hope of James surviving.

It was silent. I could hear everyone breathing, it was light. Almost afraid to break the silence.

''Sirius…we are going to bring back James and Remus.''

He looked at me and burst out in a bitter laugh, ''don't lie to me Lily, you and I both know as well as the next person that you can't bring a person back to life…don't joke with me.''

The words cut through me, why would I lie about my husband, who I loved dearly, coming back to life. What had happened to Sirius make him like this? I remember him so…so...differently?

_''Sirius and Remus are coming by to drop off Harry's birthday presents and dinner. Peter can't make it as he has… James…? James? Are you actually listening to me!''_

_James nodded absentmindedly and carried on playing with our now-one year old son. I sighed and carried on frosting the cake, I had decided on a giant '1' with writing over it, it had taken almost 2 days by hand. I could have done it in seconds with my wand but Harry was a half-blood and should know the rewards of sweat, blood and tears instead of flicking his wand. I wrote my...our message to harry carefully and placed the candle on top. Then I cast a protection spell over it and stored it for Harry's actual birthday on the weekend._

_As I went back into the living-room I heard a loud whoosh and laughter, rolling my eyes I saw Sirius chucking harry in the air, way above what James or I would ever dream of!_

_''OI! SIRIUS! That's my son! I hope you don't hurt him or I will burn off your balls!'' I placed a precautionary cushion charm on the floor and looked at him expectantly. _

_He turned toward me lazily and replied as cocky as ever.'OOOH! Feisty today! And to let you know, I was…correction still am the best chaser there was on the team! Isn't that right Prongs?''_

_''um...no! I was the best player!''_

_The playful argument continued..._

_''Well, I'm better at picking up the girls!''_

_''well I'm married with a son!''_

_''I kissed lily''_

_''no you haven't! You would never….''_

_Sirius bounded up to me with harry in his arms, and kissed me right on the lips, I stood shocked for a fraction of a second before pushing him off in disgust…_

_''EW! SIRIUS! WHY ARE YOU INVOLVING ME IN YOUR STUPID, CHILDISH AND IMMATURE ARGUMENTS!'' I was angry, nope, that was an understatement but he was still like my older brother…annoying older brother._

_James and Sirius carried on playfully before Remus arrived and straightened them up, I was wary of Remus, he could be the one about to betray us so I was distant, hugging him like always albeit briefly before busying myself with Harry. _

_I watched the three of them interact, laughing and joking. They all looked happy. Sirius was messing with harry, tickling and babbling, infect I always saw Sirius as an immature but can be fun guy. _

_I wanted a party for Harry, but the stupid order of the phoenix got in the way and topped people from coming on Harry's birthday, so only us three and Bathilda could make Harry's birthday tea. James was livid when he found out, didn't stop complaining for an hour but he finally shut up and accepted a few days before and a day after that the marauders, myself and harry could do something. _

_Before leaving, Remus passed me a silver wrapped parcel with..._

_DEAR HARRY, _

_HAPPY 1st BIRTHDAY, _

_LOVE UNCLE REMUS _

_This seemed to jog Sirius's memory as he passed me an obvious shape of a broomstick and ran out of the house, I knew he knew I would have killed him if he stayed for a second longer, but he apparated and I wouldn't see him for 4 days, by then it would be too late. James was already smiling broadly and showing Harry the package. I sighed…I was outnumbered._

That was the Sirius I remembered, not this shell of an untrusting man. I snapped,

''SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT REVIVING JAMES! I LOVED JAMES WITH ALL MY HEART AND STILL DO TO THIS VERY MOMENT! I AM NOT A HEARTLESS WOMAN, I WILL BRING HIM BACK...WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!''

He looked at me shocked, before a ghost of his giant smile appeared, he then turned to harry cockily and asked...

''so, you and Ginny…'' Harry groaned in annoyance,

''yes! I asked her to marry me, we have had the engagement party and we are going to get married after dad is revived!''

Laughing, Sirius patted him on the back and whispered something in his ear. No doubt dirty as harry blushed and turned away. I rolled my eyes and went back to Ginny; we were talking about the proposal and my proposal when Tonks arrived with teddy. Sirius was already talking to Tonks and playing with young teddy. I left the two family members to talk. Harry too hid god son and played, after a few minutes Tonks shouted

''I want to help! If Remus could come back, I am in! No doubt about it!''

She looked at me for approval, I nodded, to be honest I already thought I told her and that she would be helping regardless, but after my approval she swept teddy up exuberantly and ran out the house, shouting ''I will be back tomorrow at 1pm to help!''

Sirius rolled his eyes, he was coming back piece by piece before he announced/demanded he was hungry and needed a shower…yup-he was definitely back!

He ran to shower whilst I finished the lasagne I was planning to make, as I put it in the oven, I opened the first book…I read about 20 pages before Sirius returned, I called harry and Ginny who came a few minutes later and we all sat down eating the dinner.

''Mum? Why have you started without us! I want to help!'' harry started, as he brought this up, everyone's attention turned to my book.

''Lily! Why can't you wait!?''

''well, I went to the library today to see what I could do…and this book didn't look promising so I was ruling it out. It's about life restoration of frogs and butterflies…so it's no good!''

They nodded but still looked dissatisfies, so I summoned the rest and spread them out.

'' if you want to help, read as many as you can tonight and then we can start tomorrow. We need to get everything sported before September 1st when I go to teach. The wedding is in…May? So that's long enough to get James, Remus and Fred back!''

Ginny nodded and grabbed three books…optimistic- I liked her more every second. Sirius gingerly took the smallest and thinnest book and Harry grabbed one fat book. That left about 5 which tool 2 f and left the other three to whoever was coming tomorrow to help.

The next morning, I was stirring batter for pancakes when I heard an excited yelp and the sound of feet running down the stairs, it was Ginny. Her eyes red rimmed and tired but her face excited and happy.

''I FOUND IT LILY! It's on page 321…restoration of life! Read it...its 3 pages long and 2 and a half of those are instructions, the potion takes 9 months and you need to pour to over their graves!''

Looking at the pages I saw the explanation and long complicated method. I scanned the page with my wand making 10 copies before putting the original on the side. Now we had the method, I was going to get my James back!

Hearing the groggy mumbles from the others who just woke up, I turned back to the pancake batter and started making them. Harry came and kissed one cheek and Sirius the other, I rolled my eyes but a part of me didn't want Sirius to be there, that should have been James's turn then Sirius and Remus after. I felt guilty for thinking that, but I decided the only way to get over that was to have some fun.

Precariously and stealthily I peeked over my shoulder, harry had Ginny on his lap and both were whispering quietly to each other with juice in their hand. Sirius was pawing through the fridge looking in disgust at the selection of juices in the fridge…

''pineapple, apple, orange, grape...grapple...grapefruit!? What it this bloody thing! Why isn't there just pumpkin juice in this bloody thing!''

I rolled my eyes, he did the same thing after harry was born, even making Remus go and buy some! He was still complaining before pouring a glass of apple juice and sitting down.

''this taste like piss!'' he concluded eventually, ''why and how could anyone drink this, they are out of their right mind…''

Suddenly, my hand flicked and a large splatter of pancake batter landed in the face. ''don't curse under MY roof, Sirius Orion Black…if Amelia heard you she would have smacked you with Harrison's daily prophet!''

We both laughed at the memory, as I turned back, a jet of ice-cold water hit my back, and I jumped in shock and searched the culprit…

Sirius.

Glaring, I flicked a drying spell on myself and cleaned up the mess. I then flicked more batter onto Sirius who gasped dramatically and threw half his juice over me and the other half over Ginny. Ginny shrieked and grabbed the nearest bottle to her of olive oil and poured it over his head. Harry and I laughed before I grabbed the rest of the batter and poured it over Harry. He looked at me, playfully glaring at me. I turned, grabbing the ketchup bottle and sitting in the corner. I watched the tree of them make a mess of my beautiful kitchen with a broad smile on my juice, water and now egg covered face. They all looked so happy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the pages that had the reviving charm on covered in muck.

I jumped to my feet, dodging the flying flour and eggs but I knew as I moved toward it, so would the concentration of the fight. Quickly, I cast a reflective shield around me ad ran to the papers, I heard their groans and calls of me cheating. Then Ginny suddenly must have realised what happened...

''IMMOBULUS!'' the flying food froze; the boys jeered but then shut up as she raised her wand again. I grabbed the covered paper and clean them using-in my mind- was the most useful spell when you had a messy 1 and 21 year old in the house. After I looked at them and threw a copy at each of them.

''This morning, Ginny found it. We are going to get James, Remus and Fred back!'' Sirius shot us, yelping happily-he was more like a dog than we would admit. He lifted Ginny and spun her before running to me; I playfully put my hands on my hips and raised one eyebrow. Laughing joyfully, he threw me into the air, I shrieked in surprise. It was like what he did with harry before his birthday. He put me down after I started to hit him over the head with a dish cloth threatening to curse him. Sloppily kissing my cheek, he gave harry a joyful head pat then stopped, looking at me seriously (no pun intended).

''Wait…How long is it going to take? Please tell me it'll be before teddy turns 1!''

Ginny laughed and replied how long it would take as I cleaned my kitchen. I heard a whoosh ad I was wiping my hands. It wasn't time for the others to arrive yet. So who was it?

''LILY!? LILY! LILY MARIE EVANS POTTER, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!''

So, who do you think it is? Leave me a review; you wouldn't believe how happy it makes me! Next chapter will be written tomorrow! It should be posted by…Sunday!

Until next time,

Serena :)


	6. Could we do this!

Hiya! I'm really sorry! It was my brother's birthday then school started and GCSE work began and I've only just had time to relax! I promise to never let it happen again!

So, I had some PMs suggesting who it was, well. No-one got it right. For this, you have to look/think back to when Lily, Harry, Teddy and Ginny went shopping. What did they do! Worked it out yet? Nope? I'm being a little vague, but onto the story! Leave me some reviews!

Lily POV:

Frowning at the sudden drama, I carefully stepped forward. I recognised the screech but I didn't want to say anything. Harry and Ginny gave me knowing and smug looks whilst Sirius looked confused but pushed me into my living room.

At first I came face-to-face with 'the shouter' and I realised immediately why she was here.

'Hello M...'

''What have you done!?''

''But, what did you expect! You have done so much for me, I had to repay you! Who do you think I am? You did my job for 7 years!''

''I'm insulted Lily! 70 million galleons and 24 thousand sickles! 70 MILLION and 24 THOUSAND! Not even just a few galleons or just taking us out for dinner! That must have been a whole vault!'

''Molly, you have been Harry's second mother. Whatever I give you couldn't thank you enough. I wanted to buy you many things but the money means you can buy what you want, when you want it!'

''we don't need that much, I mean don't you need a blood relative…GINEVERA MOLLY WEASLEY! You signed for this! You didn't even say no! I'm really disappointed.''

Ginny flushed with embarrassment whilst Sirius and Harry snickered, however one glare from me shut them up and they started to come to her aid.

''Mrs Weasley, I forced her...''

''harry, dear, no-one could force he to sign her name!''

''Molly, please...''I began.

She sighed but she knew she was defeated when harry started listing the things she had done and 'priced it up' the total was double but I knew it was pushing Molly's acceptance. Glaring at all of us, she turned on the spot and left.

''Lily-kins! I'm hungry!''

''Yeah, mum, pancakes!''

''with chocolate!''

''and whipped cream''

….they carried on arguing before I flicked my wrist, ans silenced them. I twirled the wand muttering the incantation as the food appeared. Everyone stuck in, it was the same spell that the house elves placed on the golden plated for special occasions. It meant whatever the person wanted, appeared to their liking without a fuss.

After breakfast, the still silenced boys clean up and made me a cup of tea and let me put my feet up.

''Get me that book please, harry.''

He passed it to me along with a note reading

**Mum,**

** Please help me! I want to talk!**

**I'll do the washing up! Without magic or help. And I'll do the ironing for a month…with magic?**

**Please! With sugar, whipped cream and a caramelised cherry on top!**

**Your loving and forever faithful son, **

**Harry x**

I burst out laughing and the spell dissolved allowing harry and Sirius to talk, they brought went and gathered up everyone to come earlier and to bring their wands and potion ingredients with them.

Everyone slowly trickled into the house, my toes tapped impatiently whilst I tried to maintain the fake smile on my face. My cheeks ached as I passed out the sheets. When everyone arrived, I looked to who was here…Tonks, Teddy, Molly, Arthur, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Sirius, Andromeda, Hagrid, Minerva and Neville all sat anticipating what I was going to say. But I wasn't nervous, I haven't been nervous infront of people for a long time-even if it was practically family, but without James support, it was hard.

''Morning everyone!'' I chirped fakely, they smiled and returned the greeting half-heartedly.

''so, a few nights ago I went to the library and search for some books, I found a few books and between Harry, Ginny and I…''

''…us THREE read a few books and Ginny found the answer!''

''Oi! I helped too!'' Sirius said, puffing out his chest.

We all turned to a blushing Ginny and ignored Sirius, she stood up and walked to the front of the room next to me, I sat ready to listen to what she was going to say. I hadn't properly read the sheet but I knew it was right. After taking Ginny's seat next to Harry, who smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders and her shuffling, she stood straighter and looked confident.

''Right, so it's a potion called vivifica, meaning revive in Latin! The potion will take 9 days to brew and will only revive one person. It takes 5 people to brew and a LOT of ingredients! So, Lily has some of the commoner ones such as…Bat blood, Bouncing spider juice, Erumpent horn, Floberworm mucus, Frog brain, Nettle, Peppermint drops. Pond slime, Sloth brain, Unicorn hair and we have phoenix tears, if Harry's gives us some willingly!''

She looked back at the copy in her hands, and then carried on. ''…however we will need 12 unsucuulated leeches, 5 ashwinders eggs, 3 chizpurfle carapace, crocodile heart and some blood from the deceased. The blood can be of a sibling or child but must contain DNA from the deceased. Also this is extremely hard and will take up a lot of magic and energy to create, it's an old and hard magic that may work or may not work. We need to brew it and pour it over the body or grave of the deceased and leave for 9.34 hours without moving. In this time, memories, thoughts and their body will be restored and aged correctly.''

I listened to the information, and stood at the end.

''thanks sweetheart. Right, so groups! We are going to have 3 groups each doing one person. In the group sorting out Fred will be Molly, Arthur, Ron, Fred and Ginny.''

I looked for conformation and they all nodded in agreement.

''In Remus's group and Ted's group we will have Tonks, Andromeda, Hadrid, Minerva and….Sirius.'' everyone looked at me shocked and Sirius got ready to retaliate but I mouthed I'd explain later and reluctantly he nodded.

''this leaves Harry, Hermione, Neville and myself to sort out James. I know that's only four but Sirius will help with both and we will have little swaps as you won't always need 5 people helping at the same time. So, we need to go shopping. I'm going to spread out the finding so Fred's group will get 36 unsucculated leaches and 3 crocodile hearts. Ted/Remus's group will get 9 chizpurfle carapace and 15 ashwinder eggs. James's group will organise what I have in my stores into the necessary amounts and piles and will get some phoenix tears! Okay! We need to have this by 3 days! I go to Hogwarts on the 1st and I want James to come with me.''

I passed them a small, empty pouch. I had charmed it to fill with the exact amount of money when you needed it. They all fought and refused to take it. I was already tired so after asking if they were adamant, I left them slyly on the table, knowing that after they looked at the prices, they would want it.

It had been 5 days since I was 'back' and I still hadn't heard about harry and his friend's years at Hogwarts. I had heard people talking about it but I wanted to hear it from them so I turned my attention to someone else. Everyone but Ron, Hermione and Neville left, they were about to but I asked them to stay for dinner which Neville couldn't attend. I gathered the four young wizards and witches and told them what I wanted to hear.

Ginny stepped forward and stood next to me as they tried to persuade me that they shouldn't share it. However both of or glares added up to them sitting down eating the dinner I placed in front of them and babbling.

Harry started first.

''when you died, I was sent to live with Petunia... ''

''Petunia!? Dumbledore sent you there, I can't…''

''Mum, you are going to hate most of this story, please promise me that you won't say anything till the end.''

Reluctantly I nodded and bit my tongue.

''I was brought up as a freak...'' I opened my mouth then closed it quickly, I dint ever break my promises.

''I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for 10 years of my life and treated like a slave, cooking form the age of 3 and cleaning from the age of 2. I went to primary school but weird things always happened to me, like falling over but not getting hurt or landing on the ground. The teachers noticed weird things and I overheard Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talking about me, they said how it was like when you were younger. Unfortunately, I walked in and they got angry telling me how you were killed in a car crash, how you didn't want me and how worthless I was.''

Out of the corner of my eye, Ron put his arm around Hermione. They were a cute couple, they reminded me very much of Frank and Alice. Always meant to be together, but not noticing it.

''So, I grew up with nothing of my parents, just a vague green flash that appeared in nightmares and a high-cruel laugh. When I was eleven, an envelope arrived for me, I tried to open it but B=Vernon took it from me and burned it. Loads arrived addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, so they moved me into Dudley's 2nd room. Eventually, lots of letters just appeared through every hole on the house. Vernon took us to some strange lighthouse place when Hagid came a told me about everything. I knew then that Petunia was jealous. Hagrid took me to Diagon alley and we went to your vault and I knew then, you actually loved me, how could someone leave their child that much gold if they didn't love them.''

''Harry, James and I always loved you; my last words were that we loved you. I even wrote you a letter that Dumbledore had to give to you if there was ever a problem.'' I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before return to my seat. Ron and Hermione were whispering quietly to each other but I left the lovebird to themselves and turned away.

Harry carried on telling me about his 1st, 2nd, 3rd and forth year. I laughed, cried and shouted at him for most of it. It was approaching 1am and we could continue the rest the nest day. I also knew I would pay a visit to a certain family tomorrow with my son and his-to-be wife.

So. What did you think! Who is the family? Leave me a review with your guesses!

Until next time, Serena :)


	7. Petunia Dursely

**Hi everyone, I'm writing this chapter quickly for you just in case I forget and make you wait. I've been getting more reviews which remind me, so make sure you leave one at the end! It only takes a few seconds, whether it's just 'good' or a paragraph, I don't mind!**

Lily POV:

The next morning, I woke up. Fire in my veins, still angry. I was ready to visit my sister today. I was going to confront her. How DARE she do that, How DARE she act like that to her own blood!? I was livid. I stormed downstairs to see Sirius lying on the sofa talking to Harry, they were whispering. I could hear Ginny in the kitchen, humming to herself whilst making some tea and coffee.

''Here you go Lily. Tea for you! just how you like it… Strong and sweet!''

''Just like you'' the words echoed in my head, that was what James said every morning when I came down with a screaming harry. Even now he isn't a morning person, but he was up today.

''Thanks, Ginny. At about 10, be ready to leave. Muggle clothing and can you tell harry too please?''

''Yup, where are we going?''

''To visit Petunia.'' At her name, my whole body tensed but I turned around, cradling the tea in my hand and sitting down. I wanted to go to a few places today. One being petunia's house, two being James's grave third a car dealership and the other the cottage. Even though I lived so near, I just couldn't bring myself to see it. The fact he was dead still cut through my heart but the fact he could come back fixed it.

Suddenly, I heard the familiar sound of the floo. I peered round the wall, curiously to see Ron and Hermione standing there. Hermione hugged me, which I retuned whole heartedly. I really liked Hermione. Ron kissed my cheek tentatively. Even though Ron and I had talked many a time, it was still a little awkward.

''Morning, lovebirds! It's a little early for you to be outta bed, if you know what I mean!''

Ron's ears turned red and Hermione bit her lips before replying cheekily ''Sirius is rubbing off on you!''

I mock gasped and looked shocked. They laughed before going into the kitchen. I heard Harry come into the room and kiss my cheek.

''hi Mum, you ok? Sleep well?''

''morning sweetie, yup I'm good. You're up early today, everything alright?''

''Yeah, just couldn't sleep, I woke up at about 6 and sat down here watching TV.''

''I heard you get up but I thought you went back to bed?''

''No, that was Gin. She got up 30 minutes later to come and find me.''

''she is so good to you. Look after her. I already feel myself loving her as a daughter.''

Chuckling like James used to do, he replied ''we were talking about you this morning, she told me she is starting to see you like another mother.''

I laughed and patted his cheek before going to get ready. I was going to be late if I didn't get ready now.

I dressed quickly into a green summers dress, spring was over. People always told me that spring was the time of new beginnings but I always believed summer was. Don't ask me why but I think it was the time that I got my Hogwarts things, I met James, I got married, I had a son, we moved to Godrics hollow and so many more!

As I brushed my hair, as I thought about those times, I remembered how hard but rewarding all of those things were. I quickly applies some gold eye shadow, blusher and lip gloss and slipped into my white flats and grabbed a small handbag which I filled with muggle money and a credit card, tissues (a strange habit that I picked up from James) and one of the wizarding money pouches.

When I got downstairs, they were ready, Ginny dressed similar to me but in a brown dress and harry in a green shirt and jeans.

''Let's go!''

They nodded and we apparated to a car dealership. I quickly bought a car. The 'children' stood awkwardly to one side as I paid and got in. Harry followed suit and opened a door. Ginny looked at us like we were mad before tentively slipping in. harry went to shut the door but she refused to let him leave her in the back. So he stayed beside her, fastened her seatbelt and his own and looked up. I smiled knowingly at him and he poked his tongue out. I turned the key. Ginny let out a squeak. She looked pale white but as we started to move, she was alright. After 10 minutes she was fine chattering about wedding plans, her family, the work the Weasleys were doing on their house and land, her father's new job, Fleur expecting, her excitement at meeting James. And lots more. Soon we were driving up toward Petunias when harry suddenly interrupted.

''Aunt Petunia!? Why are we going here!?''

''I need to talk to her and I want you here. You both.''

He looked at me angrily; I felt a sudden stab of recognition. It was the same half glare I used when I was angry but I knew I shouldn't be angry at the person.

We arrived to my son's childhood house.

''wait, how did you know where she lived?''

''When we were younger, we lived on Albert Street. That's only a few minutes away. When you were born, I took you to visit her and she lived here. I assumed she hadn't left. Petunia was a very…predictable woman.''

We got out and I marched to the door and knocked firmly. The door opened after a few minutes and a fat looking man opened the door. He took one look at me before rudely talking to someone in the other room. Then he turned back and stared at me.

''What'd you want? We are in the middle of lunch and watching TV. So get on with'it!''

''I would like to see Petunia Eva…Dursley? Please.'' I muttered through my teeth. I was losing my patience, I was a very patient woman but when I was angry the only thing stopping me from hexing the first living thing I could see- was my patience. Harry came forward, putting a firm hand on my shoulder calmingly.

''Vernon? I would like to see Aunt Petunia.''

''She isn't an aunt. She doesn't have any siblings and my sister couldn't have children. So get off our property.''

''Vernon. It's Harry. I want to see Petunia. If you don't let me in, my wands coming out…''

The door swung open with so much force it almost broke. There stood a short, rounded man in his late forties. He has a groomed moustache and a giant bald spot. This man was definitely Vernon.

He yanked us in, not even looking at Ginny or I and slammed the door.

''Oi! Petunia? Pause it, YOU have a visitor.''

A petite and thin woman popped her long head out. Her grey eyes scanned Harry's face. Her short blonde hair was pin straight in a tight bun.

''Harry…? I thought you died what a surprise. I threw out your old stuff; it was taking up space for my Dudders. '' She said flatly.

''Well, I dint return for you, actually. Mum..?''

Petunia whipped her head around suddenly facing me.

''Who are you two'' she said bluntly ''Are you Harry's new carers?''

''This is Ginny and my name is Lily Potter, I'm his mother.''

She gasped, tears flowed down her face, ''YOU ARE MEANT TO BE DEAD!?''

''that's not the point.'' I interjected. ''the point is YOU TREATED MY SON LIKE SCUM! LIKE HE WAS A BIT OF DIRT! YOU MENTALY ABUSED HIM, AND YOU DID NOTHING TO HELP HIM! YOU HURT HIM, DEPRIVED HIM, LIED TO HIM...'' my Evans temper was coming but, but I knew she had one too and in seconds hers was shouting out at me.

''YOU ARENT DEAD! YOU MADE ME RAISE YOUR SON WHILST YOU WERE ALIVE! DID YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS TAKE PRIOTITY OVER YOUR SON! DI YOU JUST LEAVE? HMMM! WE ALL KNOW, ON THE FUNERAL OF OUT PARENST, YOU JUST LEFT BEFORE THE BURIAL. YOU LEFT TO FIND YOUR FREAK OF A HUSBAN WHO WAS TOO BUSY WITH HIS FREAK FRIENDS TO COME TO HIS MOTHER AND FATHER-IN-LAWS FUNERAL…''

''LIAR! YOU BANNED HIM! HOW DARE YPU BRING THIS UP AGAINST ME! I WAS IN A BAD PLACE! I WAS TOLD MY CHILD WAS GOING TO BE KILLED BY A HORRIBLE MAN! I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR THIS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!? TO YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!? DID YOU EVER LOVE ME? OR WAS IT ALL A LIE? WHY? WHY DID YOU ACT THAT WAY?!''

''I had my own son!'' petunia sobbed, ''I couldn't look at him without thinking about you and he just acted like you. He once called out for his mum and I couldn't do anything. He called me mum once, I couldn't handle it so I pushed him away. He more he hated me the quicker he would leave, so I pushed his away. Made him hate every second of it, told him you hated him, and told him he was a freak…''

I looked her I was FUMING, the question was…should I grab my wand or hug her?

**So! You tell me the answer! Should she hex her or hug her? I'll take a vote. The vote ends on the 18****th****! So be quick!**

**Press the review button! You know you want to! Next chapter on the 19****th****…hopefully! :)**

**Until next time, Serena :) **


	8. Petunia Dursely and Surprises

**Hiya! My laptop died with the chapter's up to 12 on it. I've had to start again which I rubbish!**

**So, I counted the votes and it seemed that I didn't get a majority vote on one option. I had a few asking for both, which was interesting to think about! However, I'm just going to write and decide as I go. Even I don't know which way I'm going yet! :) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave me a review!**

Lily Pov

Ergh, she was annoying me now. But I kind of felt for her. Was she right of wrong? I couldn't decide- I lifted my wand. Should I hex her? What spell? I thought for a second. Everyone's eyes trained on my wand, her hands lifted in defence. I raised my wand to waist height, she stepped back. I could feel the magic brewing in my fingers, the sparks tingling. I could see the spells I wanted to use. What should I do now?

I stepped forward. I leant forward, my hair cascading behind me, could I do it? Should I do it?

My whole body said yes, flick your wrist! So I did. A jet of turquoise light shot out and hit her hand, she gasped in terror and looked at her hand, and there was a small stung area. I re twirled my wand to clear her ivory skin. She looked at me and flung herself at me, I returned her hug and stepped back, she then hugged harry and they had a small whispered conversation. Just as they finished, the door handle turned and in came a man about Harry's age with Vernon's square face but petunias features, he was thinner than Vernon but broad and muscular, he dragged along a small brunette with pixie like features and a short-short dress on.

''Dudders! Karen!'' Pet exclaimed ''I wasn't expecting you till 5! Come in, come in. Everyone in, we can do introductions there!''

I stepped through the narrow doorway and sat on my father's old chair; Vernon grumbled but sat on the seat next to Dudley.

''Dudley, this is Lily-my sister, Lily this is your nephew Dudley! Lily this is Karen, Dudley's wife and Karen this is Lily! Harry is Lily's son, Harry, Karen. Karen-Harry. And everyone this is Ginny-harry Harry's fiancee..? Ginny this is Vernon, Dudley and Karen! Right as we are up to date. Tea?''

We nodded and she walked off, awkward silence remained till Ginny and Karen began to talk. Harry sat next to Ginny silently, nodding and smiling. I turned to Dudley and started a conversation.

''You look so much like my mum, she would have loved to meet you!''

''thanks, Aunt Lily. Mum goes on about you all the time. She didn't used to talk about you but since I started dating Karen she doesn't stop. Karen's a witch you see…''

''oh! Wow! More magic blood in the Evans' family! Wow, I bet your dad didn't take hat too lightly!''

''actually, he didn't mind but we haven't spoken at all since yesterday on the phone, we sorted everything out and now everything is ok…''

''that's what I like to hear! So, when did you get married?''

''2 months ago, we just got back from the honeymoon in Italy and Switzerland. It was bliss, 3 weeks away from work. We wanted to go earlier but with her job as a healer in…st mingles..?''

''St Mungos'. Well that sounds amazing! What's her surname?''

''Vionete-Dursley. She's French''

''ahh! I speak French!''

'' Bonjour Karen, si vous avez épousé mon neveu? Vous marier dans une famille dure et si jamais vous avez besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez me parler. Juste transplaner et on peut avoir un peu de jus de citrouille et de parler. J'espère que vous êtes bon pour ma famille, je peut-être absente mais j'aime toujours ma sœur, donc je m'attends à mieux vous vient. Mais je sais que nous devrions faire bon!''

She laughed and nodded '' ha-ha, oh Lily. J'espère que nous nous entendons bien, je n'ai jamais eu une tante et je voudrais bien une tante pour aller faire du shopping avec!''

We laughed and petunia returned, drank quickly and before I knew it I had to return to help with the potion, we said that we would have dinner on Saturday night at the new wizarding restaurant called Map de Marauders. It was opened by the living fan club and was said to have great potter, Lupin and black related foods.

We left quickly and I felt lighter, we drove back in silence with Ginny and harry whispering to themselves quietly, it sounded urgent but I left them with their privacy. It was only fair. When we got back, I went to my room and wrote my letter, every evening, I wrote a letter for James. I had over a hundred. Some had only a few sentences others a few pages but when he woke up, I wold give them to him so he didn't miss anything.

_Jamie, _

_It's been a busy day full of drama and I'm tired. I have an awful headache and I wish you were here to hug me and comfort me. I __missed__ mis you so much. There is no point using the past tense, you are going to come back for me. I know it, you couldn't not. That doesn't make any sense, does it?_

_ Well whatever, I miss you and your little things that cheer me up. I watched__our wedding video and I cried, in fact I could cry until you comeback but the potion is going to begin tomorrow, everything has been gathered and I am ready to start. I met with Petunia today, everything resolved herself. I know you liked her really-she is stubborn but a sweetheart when you crack the hard exterior. Her son is now a young man-MARRIED! To a French woman of all the choices-not that there is anything wrong with that I love French and their culture but I'm surprised petunia didn't turn her nose up and not allow her precious son to marry her because she's a witch. They make a strange but well matched couple. Completely in love like Harry and Ginny. You'll love Ginny she's a young version of me…red-headed, fiery, full of life, great sense of humour yet smart and courageous. She fits well into __our ever growing family, I can't wait for you to return- life will be better when you're back, when everyone's back. Well its dinner and I need to talk to harry. I will write another letter tomorrow. Love you forever and ever J. _

_Till you come back to me, _

_Your loving wife, _

_Lily x_

I went downstairs to a loud bang and shout; I gripped my wand and held my breath. I heard a yelp and a sob. What was going on?

''No! Please! Don't! I beg you! I'm pregnant! Please, just leave. I will give you anything! Please! Help! Lily, Harry, Sirius! Help!''

It was Ginny. I crept down the stairs to see Ginny held against the door, her hands rose to protect her stomach and face and the back of a blonde man in front of her.

''Give it to me, or your precious child's life will be terminated.''

She gasped and looked hopefully over his shoulder. She spotter me, but I signalled not to react.

''Lily! Harry! Sirius! Help me! Please!''

''Quiet! Or I will take….''

I shot a spell at his back, but he turned and apparated at the last second. Ginny fell to the floor, sobbing.

What just happened? Ginny pregnant?!

**So? I was getting bored writing, its only short but a taster for what I'll write tomorrow. So, hahaha…Ginny pregnant? Who should that man be? Guess! The best guess will be chosen and I'll mention them in my next chapter! Reviews make me write faster and thanks to my beta who if didnt help me this would be posted later, so thanks horseluvr171!**

**Until next time,**

**Serena: ) **


	9. James? Remus? Fred? Is that you?

**Hiya everyone, so many choices for a member of the Malfoy family! But I may twist it a little bit….**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**Enjoy! **

**8888888**

Lil pov…

I woke with a start; my pen fell out of my curled fist, what just happened? Opening my weary eyes, I realised that it all was a dream. I looked at the paper in front of me and signed my name. Yawning and rubbing my eyes, I shuffled down the stairs.

''Harry? No! You can't tell her yet, it's our little secret!''

''But she's my mum, she will be so glad to be a Grandmother! ''

''I'm not telling anyone till Bill's daughter is born…if we steal Fleurs' thunder, she will kill us!''

''But that's going to be yeeeeaaars away, please?''

''Hmmm, Harry! Stop it! Ok! We'll tell Lily and Sirius at dinner and my parents tomorrow when we brew the potion…ok?''

''Yes! Your brothers are going to kill me! We're not married yet…''

''well, either we can move the wedding up..?''

''No, I want your dad and my brother there.''

''I know, I'm so excited! Mum is going to be so excited!''

I crept down the stairs avoiding the creaky one at the bottom as I took in the facts. I was going to be a grandmother! I was so excited but I blanked my expression as I walked down. Harry looked up at me as Ginny nudged him discretely.

''Hiya Kids! I just the weirdest dream…''

''what happened, Lily?''

''well, I'm not sure. It's more of a nightmare really but someone came to the house and I can't remember everything but I remember you were pregnant!''

They laughed nervously and I didn't know whether I should have put them out of their obvious discomfort.

''I know, kids. Congratulations!''

''Thank you Mum! How'd you find out!?''

''call it a mothers intuition, dear. I'm very excited! I know James will be too! The potion has been brewing and it's almost ready!''

''Good! Where is Sirius?''

''before the war, Sirius had a girlfriend called Marlene; he has gone looking for her. Marlene used to be one of my friends…including Gwenog Jones!''

''I love Gwenog, Lily! She's my favourite player!''

We kept on talking as I prepared dinner and we ate lasagne in comfortable light chatter.

The next day, I sprang up! Today I was going to get my James back! My whole body was jumping as I got ready for the day placing on a light sundress and tying my hair back. I slipped downstairs knowing that I was the first awake to find Harry completely dressed stoking his phoenix called Brandy.

Harry looked up at me and once again I saw his dad in him. However the look of excitement, resentment and sorrow was mine. I felt the same, excited to see James, resentment toward Tom Riddle for tearing us apart and sorrow for growing up without him. But I simply hugged him close as his tears slipped sown his face onto his clothes. He was still my sweet baby boy and he still needed his mum to comfort him, and that comforted me.

I poured some apple juice from the fridge. I heard the familiar POP as everyone arrived with excitement evident on their face.

''Morning, Lily!'' Molly started...''I know you discovered the idea for yourself, but I want you to know how grateful I am for….''

I gasped and cut her off, ''Molly! I owe you so much and this barely repays you. I may have given you some money but nothing pays for what you have done for my son all these years. Thank you.''

''Lily. Don't start. Let's go and get our families back.''

I greeted everyone and we immediately got to work. I took blood from Teddy, Harry and George first. As I dropped the blood in separate vials of the butter like substance it immediately turned a vivid azure blue. Then slowly got brighter and brighter till it as absolutely blinding, we all should have covered our eyes yet it was just to mesmerising. And then there was sudden darkness. I heard it.

''Lily?! Harry!?'' and I launched myself in the general direction. The light slowly returned to the room as I saw him, standing with one had on Remus' shoulder and the other around Fred's shoulders. He smiled at the room and then stumbled forwards onto the floor. They all did.

We ran forwards, Sirius grabbing Remus, Harry dragging James and George and Ron lifting Fred. Molly and I ordered them to be put on the sofa which I quickly expanded to fit them on. Hermione ran toward us holding out a big bottle of green sludgy liquid and a piece of torn paper.

''the liquid is strength and magic revive. After dying you lose your magic and strength. You naturally re-build it but you are in a coma for over seven months, this will speed it to seven minutes.''

She shoved the paper in my general direction before opening their mouths, pouring the liquid in and pinching their noses till it all went down. I carried on reading the paper learning more information.

_…also, they will be extremely hungry and dehydrated. As soon as they wake up don't waste time. Feed them watered down soup and water for the first day till they are almost back to normal then introduce the more heavy food. If you don't feed them within 20 hours, they will die. And two deaths mean they can't be revived. _

_GOOD LUCK. _

I looked at my watch and ran into the kitchen; I made 3 bowls full of watery chicken soup and placed 3 glasses of water and strong tea on the tray before sitting back at James' side. I stroked his hand, his cheek. He hadn't aged. Neither had I. he looked like he was peacefully sleeping. I took his wand out of my pocket and placed it on the side along with his glasses. Harry and Ginny stoop precariously at the back, they were in shock.

The time felt like ages as the minutes dragged on. Then his beautiful hazel eyes opened and he whispered in a raspy voice… ''Lily? Harry?''

88888

Aahaha! A short one but short is better than thing! Are you excited! They are back! And now we move on to the problems and things that happen because of it!

Review and you will get the next chapter before I release it to anyone else!

Until next time, Serena :)


	10. AN: SO SORRY!

Hi Everyone,

I'm so sorry for how long its been, and i'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I'm not going to make excuses but as soon as i have posted this I will be writing the next chapter and it should be posted within a few hours. I will start the next one so the wait wont be more than a week.

Sorry again,

Serena.


	11. Life and Plans

Hiya,

Here's your next chapter! Leave me a review!

88888888

Lily POV

'James!' I launched myself at him and hugged him so tight my arms and fingers started to cramp. He looked at me slightly disorientated before he smiled. I felt his arms wrap round me and his nose burry in my hair. Now I was at home.

''Lily, is that Harry?'' he whispered in my ear discreetly.

''The one and only, go see him.''

James released my gently and slowly but purposefully walked toward harry.

''Son..?''

That was all it took, Harry and James suddenly were hugging and the sight both made me feel extremely happy for the reunion but also heartbroken for the fact it took almost 20 years before Harry properly met his dad and the anger because of that fact made me want to scream. I looked round the room, Fred and Lupin were enveloped by their family talking as if nothing or no time had passed, which was practically true compared to James and Harry.

''Lily!?'' I turned my attention back to my boys and sat next to them, we just talked for a few minutes, about when Harry was younger and then the conversation turned to Ginny.

''She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and not just in the physical way. She's kind, caring, intelligent, fiery, witty, hilarious and most of all she is so understanding, it's not even normal. She knows exactly what to do exactly when. ''

James chuckled whilst Harry regained his breath, ''is she a red-head?''

''Yep''

The boys high-fived whilst I rolled my eyes. Sirius came bounding over with Lupin.

''JAMES!''

''MOONY! PADFOOT!''

They started chatting furiously and crazily before I realised they needed to eat, I shouted over them and re-heated the bowls. I met Fred, he was a lovely boy. When he's with George it was a bit like watching two people as mischievous and James and Sirius. That made me chuckle.

After they ate, the Weasleys invited everyone over for lunch the next day and everyone left. Leaving just James, Harry, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Ginny, Teddy and myself sitting in the living room. It was very relaxed. I was cuddled into James and Tonks was sitting opposite me on Remus' lap. Harry was sitting on the floor playing with Teddy and Ginny was lying on her stomach next to him. Sirius was sitting on an arm chair near the fire chatting to Remus and his cousin.

James turned to me, ''this is what it should have been like…''

''don't focus on the past, love. We're still young.''

He nodded and turned back to the scene in front of him.

8888888888888

Harry POV

It was still weird that I had two parents. I went from having none to having my mother. That was a miracle in itself but having two parents was absolutely surreal. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my mum and dad curled in the corner talking quietly to each other and part of me felt guilty. It was my fault that they were apart. Even if they both died they would have been together.

''Harry, don't.''

I turned to see Ginny's stern glare.

''don't blame yourself! I have to go in half an hour and I want you to take that stupid thought out of your head and to cheer up! Your family are back!''

Ginny was my… everything. She was like a mind reader knowing exactly what was going through my mind without even having to ask, it was so easy in her company and I couldn't wait till she became Mrs Ginevra Potter. It would be the best day of my life…till our baby was born. I couldn't wait till I held our child. It was going to be difficult because I had always planned on naming our children after my parents and now it would get confusing. But…we would focus on that when the time came.

8888888888888888

Lily POV

When I woke up it was still dark, I didn't want to wake up but…where was James? He wasn't next to me. Panicking that it was all a dream, I ran down the stairs before hearing some muffled voices coming from the living room. Curiously and carefully, I tip-toed toward the room and peered round the door. James, Harry and Ginny were sitting in there facing away from me. They were talking I couldn't hear all the conversation but it seemed that they told James about the baby. I was so excited to have a grandbaby but I really want to have more children even if Harry's oldest was older that it's Aunt/Uncle. It just didn't matter anymore.

I walked into the room, they hadn't noticed me yet so I decided to have some fun. I crept behind James, putting my finger to my lips gesturing to Ginny and harry to not react. They both looked at me then back to James, carrying on with their conversation as best they could. I bent down slowly putting my lips by his ear and quickly shouted

''BOOO!''

James jumped up quickly in shock.

''What was that for!? I'm going to get you Lily!''

I just giggled and ran behind Harry.

''Protect me Harry!''

Harry just laughed and ignored us carrying on talking with Ginny. I rolled my eyes at Ginny who laughed and jokily said...

''James! Don't be so meeeeaaaan!''

He sat down mock defeated.

''Guess what Lily-Flower?!''

'What Jamie?'' I said as I sat next to him.

''We're gonna be grandparents!''

''I know, silly. I found out first!''

''ohhhh, do Molly and Arthur know?''

''Not yet, we're going to tell them tomorrow along with the date for the wedding.''

''what did you decide on?''

''The 19th September. I'll only have a small bump and under my dress you won't even recognise it!''

''that's in….32 days. How are you going to plan that!?''

''well, we'll get married at the burrow in the orchard. Mum will do the cooking along with anyone else who wants to help. Fred and George always promised they would marry me. I already know what dress I want and my bridesmaids will be Hermione, Luna and Hannah. Teddy will be ring bearer and Victoire will be the flower girl. Harry, who do you want as your Groomsmen?''

''Urm…Ron's my best man so Neville, and …Dudley?''

I immediately felt pride in my son and his forgiving nature. He definitely didn't get that from me, I could hold grudges for weeks...

*_flashback*_

_''James, please can you take the stack of letters on the table to the red muggle post-box. They are the wedding invites to our muggle wedding. Don't forget, they are very important.''_

_''yep, sure Lils.''_

Later

_''James!? WHAT IS THIS! I SPECIFICALLY ASKED YOU TO PUT THEM IN THE BOX! HOW COULD YOU FORGET, I TOLD YOU AS YOU WERE WALKING OUT THE DOOR, ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS PUSH THEM THROUGH THE FLAP''_

_''Lils, I'm so sor…''_

_''Just leave it, James. I have to do everything myself anyways...cleaning, cooking, washing, ironing, looking after you, looking after your friends, looking after the cat that YOU wanted! I will take it to the post-box.''_

_''Lily, its 11 in the evening..?''_

_''so? I want them to go in tomorrow's post, the one bloody thing I ask you to do for this whole wedding was to post them, but you can't even do that, hmmmm? Well, if you can't do that them maybe we shouldn't get married...''_

_''Lils, please don't be like that...''_

_''don't talk to me.''_

It took almost 5 days before I actually acknowledged me and 7 days before I spoke to him.

88888888

There you are folks! Your next chapter. I hope to get the next one out soon but after the wedding and the birth of the baby, that will be it. So probably only another 5/6 chapters left!

Also, what should the baby be called? I need some ideas...pm or leave me a review with then name in it and I'll choose the one I like the most…I don't even know if it's going to be a girl or a boy yet.!

Until next time,

Serena :)


	12. Sharing the news

Hey everyone,

Here's the next chapter. As I said in the last chapter's end note, I need some ideas for the Baby's name, so far I have Marie and Evan or maybe even Albus Severus? If you have an idea, please share it with me! Also read the end note if you want another chappie….

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is J.K Rowling's and not mine..:(!

8888888

Lily POV

The next morning was quite manic. Harry worried about the announcements, Ginny wedding planning, James and Sirius messing about with everything. I just kept shouting at them to stop messing around...I was frying some eggs and every time I cracked one, they would take it out of the pan. So far i had wasted 5 eggs and I was not impressed. Then Sirius tried to change my hair so it was the same colour as James and Harry's hair.

It was a nice day, as you would expect in the 20th August but all the shouting, pacing, muttering and fighting certainly was tainting it. After some breakfast of cereal because I just gave up trying to force everybody to eat a proper meal, we all got dressed. Quickly slipping onto a white summer dress that I bought in Diagon alley, I told James that he looked too casual and put out a nice pair of jeans and shirt before going downstairs. Sirius and Ginny were talking and joking and Harry now dressed very similarly to James looked up at me.

''Mum? Come here for a minute please?''

I went over to him sitting in a comfy armchair and leaning forward, urging him silently to talk.

''it's not a serious thing, but don't be alarmed if Arthur tries to ask you lots of questions about muggles. He means well.''

I laughed gently, smiling and nodding which caused Sirius to spot me and grin mischievously.

''LILLY! OMG!''

''Sirius, really. Omg? What is wrong with you?''

''no, I meant. OMG what is wrong with your Hair!?''

He giggled as I reached up to touch my hair. I could feel it pin straight but not falling downwards, stuck upwards. Gasping I ran to the mirror and saw it was electric blue.

''SIRIUS BLACK. If you don't fix this in about 5 seconds, I will make sure you will never be able to have children, and better yet. I will do it the muggle way.''

Although it was extremely annoying, it brought back good memories from 7th year when he did the same but just before James and I had our first date.

''5…4...3…2…'' he squealed and flicked his wrist; I felt my hair fall back down in its red waves.

''Better, thank you.''

''you know Lily, you could have just done it yourself. ''

''I know, Sirius-dear. But I wanted to make you do it.''

James jogged down the stairs, checking his watch. It was a muggle one I gave his on our 1st wedding anniversary. Sirius had kept it to give to Harry on his wedding day but since James was back, James has it.

''C'mon Potter clan! We are going to be late its already 11. Sirius stop looking at me weird, you are practically a Potter and Ginny is a soon-to-be potter! Now let's go!''

''Ginny, you use the floo and Harry go with her. Sirus, you can side-along both of us since we can't get in as the wards will still be up.''

''Harry just side0along your mum or dad. It makes more sense!''

Ginny disappeared as soon as she said it into the emerald flames and Harry sighed.

Sirius offered me his arm, grinning mischievously again. I quickly grabbed Harry's shoulder looking at him pleadingly. He chuckled before nodding and grabbing my arm. Apparating felt as awful as ever, my whole body feeling slightly weak but as soon as we touched ground, I straightened and peered up at the house in awe and confusion. Harry had moved foreward, holding open the gate for me to step into. The house was amazing, jutting out and looking unbalanced but there was warmth and laughter spilling out of the open door. James and Sirius flashed behind us and jogged to catch up.

As soon as we entered, Molly ran toward us, hugging Harry and chastising him on not eating enough. It mad e a flash of jealousy surge through me, I didn't know why because I had seen Molly and harry interact before and I understood he was his second mother in every sense of the word. I was really grateful but I guess I was more jealous of the fact it will never be like that with Harry and I. She quickly patted Sirius on the shoulder and introduced herself to James who, welcoming him with a 'cheek to cheek' kiss and a handshake. She then turned to me with a gently smile and pulling me into a fierce hug.

''I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, you saved Fred! Lily, there are no words to explain how happy I am!''

I laughed and hugged her back before she rushed me into the living room. James and I were introduced to the whole family…Bill and Fleur who were expecting a little girl at the end of the month, Charlie who was a funny character, Percy and his fiancée, Audrey. There was also George and Fred who were joking constantly and sitting with George's girlfriend Angelina who seemed nice. Then there was Ron and Hermione who were arguing in the corner, Harry and Ginny who were talking to Bill and Fleur which left Arthur who was sitting back enjoying show his family interacted. When he spotted James and I he jumped up and shook both our hands.

After a scrumptious and amazing meal, we all sat exhaustedly on the sofas that we magically enlarged to fit us all comfortably.

''So, Ginny and Harry. What are the wedding plans?'' Sirius looked at them pointedly and winked at Harry's now slightly green face.

''Erm, Mum and Dad. We want to get married on the 19th of September.''

''next year? Ginny that's ages away and you know wh…''

''No Mum, in 31 days!''

''Ginevra! that's not enough time to plan a proper wedding! ''

''lils and I got married in 20 days!'' James said suddenly.

''James shush! I had my wedding planned for years; all I had to do was book what I wanted and ask for my mother's dress and grandparents rings!

''it is! It will be in the orchard, I know what dress I want, and we will have a finger buffet for dinner that either you ans lily is going to cook or we can hire…''

''Ginny, you know I will cook the food'' I piped up and molly nodded in agreement

'' thanks Lily, that reminds me. Hermione, will you be my maid of honour?''

''Obviously Ginny. You asked me last week.''

''good, also Luna and Hannah are going to be my bridesmaids, Harry who are your groomsmen again?''

''Ron is my best man, and I want Neville and Dudley to be my groomsmen.''

''Dudley? Your pig of a cousin?!'' Ron and Hermione said at the same time, ''the one who beat you and ridiculed you'' Hermione continued.

''Yes, Everyone deserves a second chance. Also Fleur, Bill. If it's ok. When Victoire id born, can she be a flower girl?'' Harry replied changing the subject.

''Of courze 'arry, but how iz eet going to work?''

''Someone will walk with her and we'll place a charm on her so every time she moves, a burst of flowers will land on the floor.''

''sounds good, bro-to-be!'' Bill replied.

''so, everything sounds good! Harry, if you give ma a list of people that you want to invite then I will add them to the list. Ginny, when you are ready to go wedding shopping, tell me and Arthur, you better find the giant marquee or buy anot…''

''Actually Molly, Mum said she can transfigure a canopy of vines and flowers to have the wedding under like she did for her wedding and she can sort out tables and chairs.'' Harry said.

Molly looked slightly a taken back but nodded.

''Right then, when you need a hand, ask for it. That reminds me, what else did you want to tell us? ''

''oh erm, well. Harry and I are having a baby!''

Everyone went silent, I nudged James who had an ear to ear grin on his face and winked at Sirius. I nudged his looking at him pointedly and then looking round the room. Ron's ears went red. Bill looked unfazed as did Charlie. Fred and George grinned at each other before hooting out a

''WE'RE GPING TO BE UNCES AGAIN!'' they got up and gave Ginny a kiss. One on each cheek and clapped harry on the back. Then they ran out. Bill and fleur congratulated them and Fleur gave them both a hug. She even congratulated James and I but we brushed it off giving Ginny and Harry our full attention. Ginny was being smothered by the girls crowding her and giggling, the men were laughing. Arthur poured everybody except Ginny, Fleur and Molly who hated the liquid, a glass of either fire whiskey or honey-mead which I loved. Professor Slughorn got me into it and I have loved it ever since. When James wanted to suck up to me he bought me a box of honey-dukes finest pralines, blue and purple roses with a bottle of honey-mead. And the sad thing id it worked every time.

After everyone bidding goodbye, we all left via the floo as we were expecting Remus, teddy and Tonks at ours for dinner and drinks. As soon as I entered the house, I realised how empty it was, it had no character compared to our old one and I wanted to move into hogsmead so that I could be nearer Hogwarts, I didn't want to live in their quarters. The other thing I noticed was an envelope on the table addressed to James.

James read it laughed and thrust it out to me. It said.

_Dear James, _

_I hope you are well. I just wanted to offer you the position of transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. As you know, Lily is going to be potions master. We believed that you will be the best Wizard for the job as I remember vividly your amazing results in my subject. We will also be sending Mr Lupin his old post as Defence against the Dark Arts professor and Mr Black could teach the flying and apparition courses. Please reply soon. _

_M. McGonagall._

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry_

I laughed, it seemed everyone would be at Hogwarts, Ginny decided that she wanted to be a quiddich player but since she was pregnant decided that she wanted to be a healer and help Poppy out. I thought it was admirable. Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to work in the Ministry along with Tonks. Neville was going to be herbology professor and all the other teachers remained. The only problem was, no-one knew that we had come back, Ginny and harry were engaged and having a baby and that we were all going to be in Hogwarts.

Tonks and Remus arrived on time and we all had a great time. It was just like old times except now I had female company and a grown up son. It was great; everyone jolly and laughing, Remus even brought me some honey-mead. To be fair Remus and I always got on the best and if it wasn't for Remus begging me to go out with James, we probably would have never got together. Remus and I were quite close throughout our years at Hogwarts; he was like my cool brother. I didn't know about his 'furry little problem' till 5th year and after a lesson about them I noticed all the signs and asked him. Tonks was a character, after her reaction I was a tiny bit wary but she was lovely, I knew her parents but she was very young when I last saw her. Teddy was extremely cute and friendly. After dinner and drinks, Ginny went to bed exhausted and Harry went up with teddy to put him down in the guest room. When he returned, the men were putting their shoes on to go to the pub. Something I had made them do when they came over. They didn't understand the drinks but now they loved doing their lad thing. Taking harry with them, I opened a bottle of wine which Tonks loved and we sat down watching mamma mia. After about half an hour of laughing and singing teddy started to cry, Tonks looked up wearily and I stood up to get him. However Ginny got him first, she didn't see me but she sat on the chair in the room.

''hey baby boy, what's wrong? Shhhh, don't cry. Let's let your mummy and daddy rest for a while. Hmm?''

I walked in and put my hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly before relaxing. I sat next to her, teddy reached his arms out for me and I took him cooing slightly.

''You'll be a great mother Ginny,'' I said whilst gently rocking he now sleepy teddy.

''thanks I guess, I've always wanted a family, but not as big as the one I live in. Just 2 or 3 children and a nice cosy house.''

''what's going to happen now? When does your healer training start?''

'' I'm going to ask poppy to fill out the forms and teach me. To be fair it will take about 5 months, I know the basics as I did a healer course last summer and have half the information I need. I should be done just before the baby is born then I can have a few months off before going into work properly. I'm going to work mainly in the hospital wing as poppy wants to retire next year but I'm also going to teach some healer courses on Saturdays. ''

''that's sounds great sweetie, you'll never guess what, James, Sirius, Remus and I are going to Hogwarts''

''whoa! How many potters will there be? Two professor potters, another professor/Madame potter after 19 days of term!''

I laughed and put the dozing baby into the transfigured cradle.

''I'm so excited to be a grandma, and be near the baby all the time but where are you going to live? James and I are thinking about moving into hogsmead into one of the giant cottages near honey dukes, you know the old ones which are like 6 or seven bedrooms…''

''they are really pretty but harry and I spoke to McGonagall and she is happy to give us some living quarters, big enough for about 6 people. In the holidays, we would either stay with my mum or if you didn't mind, you.''

''absolutely not, in fact you could stay with us all the time but I also understand you need your privacy.''

''Thank you Lily, you have done so much for me and my family. I'm really glad that we get on.''

''Ginny, you are practically like another daughter, although I don't know you as well as Molly knows harry, I hope we have that kind of relationship. Anyways I better go downstairs, I can hear the men arriving back.''

I squeezed her shoulder gently before descending the stairs; the men were sitting in the living room watching the TV. Transfixed by either what it was or what was on it. And for the first time since I have been back, I felt complete and happy.

88888

So! Quite a fluffy chapter, the drama is coming next chapter when the whole world learns about the reviving of everyone and other things. BUT I would like 5 or more reviews before I post the net chapter, sorry to be picky but I want some more feedback, so as soon as I have 5 or more reviews, I will update immediately. Hope you all are ok. It's snowing here in England! But I bet school won't close:(

Until next time,

Serena :)


	13. New term, New start?

Hey everyone,

Here is the next chapter, thank you for the reviews! For the next chapter 10 reviews are needed! You only have a bonus chapter because my school closed...for the first time ever! There is like 6 inches of snow! Yay! Don't forget the name ideas….

8888

Lily POV

It was the 1st of September and James Sirius and I had moved into our new home. That's right, not a house a home. I spent weeks decorating the whole house in warm reds, inviting golds and comfy browns. I had painted the whole house with Harry, Ginny, James, Ron and Hermione and after we went to the three broomsticks for a nice butterbeer and dinner. The house was originally called 'The Nest' but had been changed to 'The Potter Nest' after a few hours of James' insistence. The Nest always had a crackling fire that automatically turned on at 6 o'clock.

Even though the school was a quick walk or carriage ride to, we decided that getting on the train was more exciting and that we all wanted to be present for the first staff meeting on board. The platform was packed s usual full of nervous first years and anxious parents but overall the smoky and excited atmosphere crackled as the train's whistle sounded and the sea of muggle-clad children entered the scarlet train. Remus met us on board and we sat in the teacher's compartment. The new teachers spilled in and Sirius suddenly appeared flirting with a young teacher.

Sirius had been yet again rejected by Marlene, who had moved to America with her husband and children. He had been following her around like a lost little puppy (no pun intended) and now his ego wounded but he just kept saying about how Hogwarts made him a player and as soon as he stepped onto its territory, it would return.

The new teachers seemed nice; there was Neville who seemed quite happy to be near his girlfriend Hannah and working with his favourite hobby. The other new teachers included Anya Linden who was going to teach muggle studies and another professor called Grayson Forrest who was to teach history of magic. Everyone seemed friendly and I caught up with Fillius Flitwick who was very happy to have some of his best students returning.

After half the ride, McGonagall entered into the carriage to our utmost surprise, she greeted us before getting our attention.

''Hello fellow colleagues, as you know, this year will be slightly harder as the school is still fixing itself and we have limited time to make the school as great as it once was. I have been making changes and decisions and the one that was the hardest was heads of houses. As you know it's my belief that every head of house, should be from that house so keeping that in mind the heads are Grayson for Slytherin, Fillius for Ravenclaw, Anya for Hufflepuff and…for Gryffindor I actually have chosen two heads of house. I hope to merlin I don't regret it but that's why there are two as one will keep the other in check. The heads of Gryffindor are Sirius and Lily!''

At the call of my name, James kissed my cheek and told me how proud he was. I was shocked, Sirius for head? I couldn't believe my ears, but Minerva gave me a knowing look, turned on her heel and apparated away.

Remus congratulated me and wished me good luck which I just grinned at.

''Hello, my fellow head of Gryffindor!'' Sirius greeted, it also dawned on me that a potions 'master' had never been the Gryffindor head, but I guess Minerva wanted to change Hogwarts for the better and that meant even the unwritten rules/ know clichés. After a cup of pumpkin juice we had to choose our new prefects. To be fair, not knowing anyone but having to choose two students from years 2-6 was difficult, all we had to base our choices on was a written report about behaviour and their predicted grades at OWLs or NEWTS. I chose out the most promising students but Sirius just wanted the mis-behaving and funny students. It was awful.

''Lily, what about Jasper Green?''

''pass me his report and I'll see.'' Sirius chucked me one of the hundreds of red folders titled Jasper Green and sat back smirking. It read...

_Jasper is a bright and smart young man but constantly messes around with the younger students and has been caught smuggling the Weasley products into the school to sell. Although quite charming and polite, he has had at total or 30 detentions and has missed 2 Hogsmead visits. _

I turned and glared at Sirius, ''really! Sirius, if you cat take this seriously then what else can you actually do!?''

''Lilyyyy, I am taking this Siriusly!'' he laughed at his own joke ''besides he is predicted to have really high grades in everything!''

''true, but I don't think he is right for being a prefect, do you?''

He grinned slyly before holding up his hands ''what can I do then?''

''How about, I handle all the serious…'' he laughed and I rolled my eyes ''…stuff such as timetables, career talks, telling off students and you handle the actual punishment, quiddich stuff and whatever else.''

''Punishments!? Really lill-flower! Can I choose the punishments?'' his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day and a sly but excited gin spread over his handsome features.

''..Yes.'' I regretted it immediately as he whooped and took James over into the corner to write up a list of cool punishments. I opened my folder full of potion teaching information, and finalised the plans for my lessons. I wanted to not just bore them but be a helpful, approachable and friendly teacher that not just taught them the lesson, but the importance, potions to make for everyday life and how potions helps you. I also wanted to talk to McGonagall if I could have extra classes on Sundays for students who need extra help or practice. I would ask my best students who wanted to take newt potions to help out for some extra credit, house points and help to themselves as teaching potions will help them too. As I finishing a 4th year lesson plan, Fillius came up to me and role me to apparated to Hogwarts. James came over stuck his tongue out childishly and apparated away with a loud 'CRACK!' I just shook my head and apparated too.

88888

When we arrived, McGonagall asked James and me to meet the student at the door and me to put the sorting hat on everyone. She said that leaving it quite vague and mysterious made entering the hall more exciting so don't give too much away. We were shown to our places then some students started to arrive, I met my prefects and Sirius decided to joke to make them feel more comfortable around us. However my mind was on the hall, it looked as if it hadn't changes at all, the sky still magicked into being starry and dark, the candles still floated, the plates were still golden, the head table was still adorned with tall comfy chairs to sit on and Filch was still stalking around and shouting at the few students that had already arrived. After I saw the boats arriving, we went down the cold steps onto the entrance platform in front of the door. James gripped my hand as older students that were still arriving, stared at us in wonder. They were whispering and muttering but we both expected this and ignored it, it really annoyed ma e=and I was on the verge of snapping when the hall's doors slammed shut and the first, anxious looking children walked cautiously up the stairs. Hagrid waved merrily at us then went into the hall.

''Good evening, 1st years. In a few moments, we will be entering the hall so that you can be sorted into your respective houses.'' I started before James cut me off.

''Yeah, houses are like family's and all, it's very cool, but what we are all waiting for the feast after'' he jokes, a few braver children smiled meekly before one thin girl with a long sallow face and blonde hair said ''what do we have to do? My brother said it's really hard and I don't know any magic, he tried to tell me some spells but I don't know anything!''

James smiled but shook his head ''all will be revealed,'' he turned to me, ''right Flower, lead them in.''

I flicked my wrist watching the amazement on the muggle-born witches/wizards face and the boredom on others. I told them to quickly pair up and then turned on my heel and marched through the doors, urging them to follow. James passed me, smiled and sat between Sirius and Remus. Remus and Sirius gave me a thumbs up to the delight of the older students and I couldn't fight a smile. The students gathered around the stool and one by one I called the names out and placed the hat on their head, took it off and clapped. Everytime it was a Gryffindor, I also smiled at the now more confident boy or girl and called up the next. As the last one left the stool, I sent it back to its place and then ascended the slight slope to the head table. I sat next to Sirius, to my utmost annoyance but he promised to move on normal days, which was kind. He just reached across me flirting with Anya who blushed ad turned back to the feast in front of us. McGonagall said her piece then sat down. The food on the professors table was so much nicer than the student table, it was essentially the same but served differently and there was a choice of mead, pumpkin juice, lemonade(it was Dumbledore's favourite) and grape juice to Grayson's delight as he lived in America for about 5 years since after his 7th year of Hogwarts.

After the feast, Minerva got up and did her welcome speech, she introduced the teachers making us all stand and say a few words. When we did our, everyone just stared dumfounded then made themselves clap politely. Minerva looked at them all with a stern look, which shut their whispers up. She moved on to talk about the forbidden forest and as she droned on with the usual speech, I realised just how hard this year will be.

After most of the hall emptied, I went to the common room to talk to the still awake students, there were only a handful and when I came in a few went upstairs. I scoffed and then realised that Sirius was in there talking to a few scared 1st years and whispering about 'pranks' 'girls' and 'professor'. I ignored it, he knew what he was doing but I had a feeling that this year would be quite chaotic.

8888

Today was the first day; we walked into the school and had breakfast in the hall. The students were like zombies, they had obviously stayed up late the previous night with the excitement and now were really tired for first lesson. After eating my meal, I went up and down the table, meeting the students and filling in their timetables. I even gave a few some maps out to the first years that needed it. After joking with the older students and sympathising with the younger ones, they stopped staring and accepted me that made me smile all the way to my first lesson.

When I entered the dungeon, the early pupils were looking around in astonishment, I was also shocked. The once dark and dingy room now had been expanded, new and clean equipment lay on the counters and the jars of ingredients re-filled. There were textbooks in the cupboard and the walls had been painted a dark blue. It was lighter in there as spotlights filled the room making it seem like a completely different place. As soon as I sat down behind the desk, the rest of the students rushed in, looked around in bewilderment then sat down. I let out a laugh then stood up.

''Hello Class, as you know, I'm Professor Potter or if Both Professor Potters are together, its Mrs Potter. However in this class I am professor. Right then, let's begin. This is a Hufflepuff/Slytherin class, am I correct?'' the class nodded slowly ''Okay then, some more enthusiasm would be lovely. So, can you pair up pleas, however this person will be your partner for this whole year and you cannot change unless there is a severe problem or I think you are going to not work well. I'm sorry to be quite harsh but I think that it's important for you to realise that I'm a nice person but cross me and you won't see the end of it.''

The class shuffled round the dungeon and sat together.

''Lovely! I think I'm going to enjoy this class! So, just to start, we are going to make the shrinking potion but first I want to quiz your previous knowledge. Can anyone tell me what colour it's supposed to be?''

A few students hesitantly raised their hand.

''Urm, Miss Heartwood. Is it?''

''Yes, Professor. Is the potion green?''

''correct, well done! 5 points to Hufflepuff! Now, which potion could cure petrification?''

Amelia Heartwood's hand shot up but I ignored it politely. ''erm, Mr Gould?''

''I don't know.''

''okay, try to guess?''

''I told you, I don't know. Now ask whats-her-face''

''Excuse me, Mr Gould but I don't like being spoken to that way…''

He turned to his friends muttering loud enough for me to her... ''So that's the boy-who-lived's mother. Poor boy, maybe if she stayed dead, we all would have ended up better.''

Shocked at the statement, I gritted my teeth angrily. ''Mr Gould, stay behind at the end of class please.''

He looked at me unfazed, nodded once then turned away. I sighed but turned to another boy with his black hair, he looked like a bit like Severus did, he was just as lonely.

''Yep, you in the back. What's your name?''

''My name is Josh Rwen. Mandrake restorer draught.''

''great! 5 points to Slytherin, how about where can you find a bezoar?''

No-one's hand shot up and I realised it was because, Neil Gould had just left the classroom, they all turned waiting for my reaction but I ignored it. I would find him next lesson and give him a detention for not only rude comments and behaviour but leaving the classroom without permission. The class could see the anger bubbling under my skin and a small girl who looked worried answered my question incorrectly. She shied away but with a few hints understood.

Although this lesson got my blood boiling, what would happen next lesson?

888

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. 10 for the next chapter, please! If there wasn't a snow day then this chapter wouldn't have got to you till tomorrow or Wednesday night! Lucky you, so make sure you leave me a review. It really helps!

Until next time,

Serena :)


End file.
